Rematch
by TornadoMoose
Summary: "Deeks still isn't sure what possessed him to do it. But he has to admit, the fact that Special Agent Blye had given him her number when he asked for it back in that— what was it? A boat shed?— was the silver lining to an otherwise crappy day." (Set after 1x19, "Hand to Hand")
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: While some authors out there have found the means of getting these two together back when they were in high school/college (a commendable feat, I must say), I lack the ambition to go that A/U. That being said, I thought I'd take a jab at pairing them off after the first case where Deeks meets the team, at the end of 1x19 ("Hand to Hand"). This is, and will likely remain the earliest of my "missed opportunities" stories.**

 **Disclaimer: I warned you this was coming; that if I were a writer on this show, or had any stake in it, that this sort of thing would have been featured. Alas, I do not.**

 **Rating: It shouldn't be surprising to anyone who's read my prior stories that this one is firmly rated M.**

* * *

Deeks still isn't sure what possessed him to do it. But he has to admit, the fact that Special Agent Blye had given him her number when he asked for it back in that— what was it? A boat shed?— was the silver lining to an otherwise crappy day. He'd taken off from the precinct as soon as his boss had quit chewing him out. LAPD didn't like loosing out on investigations to federal agencies. Especially not federal agencies that don't even have any real jurisdiction in the city.

It was still early in the afternoon, but he'd been working for the past forty-eight hours. He'd be back at his desk soon enough, so the paperwork could wait. Instead, after he hopped in his car but before he started it, he decided to take a shot in the dark and shoot off a text. It took him a couple of minutes to compose a message with the correct amount of chill, but he finally managed to send Blye an invite for a drink or two that evening.

Her reply came quickly, and while he was driving. He'd never so bad wanted to look at a message. But common sense won out, and he put it off until he had at least reached a red light.

 _[Kensi Blye: Sure. Send me your address, I'll pick you up. When?]_

Deeks' thumbs worked like lightning to send a response before the light turned green. He failed to do so in time, but considered it worth getting honked at.

 _[215 San Juan Ave. #223. Any time is fine. Let me know.]_

He wore a grin plastered on his face for the rest of his short drive home. Maybe today was looking up after all. He wondered about his chances with a woman as drop dead gorgeous as her. But as fine as she was, he was pretty sure from the way she carried herself that she could probably kick his ass… which only intrigued him more. If nothing else, grabbing a few drinks and hearing some stories from an undercover fed would make for an interesting evening.

He kicked around his apartment, surprisingly anxious for a meet up that wasn't even a date. He had been picking out a clean shirt and had just settled on a white button down when there was a knock at the door.

"Blye! You got here quick," he exclaimed when he opened the door to see the tall, stunning brunette standing there.

"Your place is pretty close to… where I was," she explained. "And Kensi is just fine."

"Oooh. So intimate so fast," he said, smirking.

"No, no," she corrected him quickly. Her eyes narrowed, but she continued to smile as she went on, "Just, no one calls me Blye."

She seemed cheerful enough still, but Deeks knew he had hit a nerve. He idly wondered if she had daddy issues or something.

"Come on in, Kensi," he said, motioning her through the door. "I was just going to throw on a clean shirt."

"Sure." Closing the door behind her, she motioned at the cuts above his brow and asked, "How's your… face?"

Deeks chuckled as he absentmindedly tidied up some trinkets on his coffee table. Looking back to her he answered, "Just a scratch. Had to make it look convincing."

"So you're saying you think you could have taken Sam?" she inquired skeptically. "A guy who you shouldn't have even been in the same weight class with?"

"I could go for a rematch, yeah," he agreed. "They say size isn't everything, but I'm not exactly small myself."

Kensi raised her eyebrows at him and continued to look on at him in amused silence. Deeks blushed slightly when he realized where her mind must have gone.

Clearing his throat a little nervously, he changed the subject. "It's barely three. They let you off pretty early over at NCIS?"

"Not always. But you know how it is," she shrugged. "Working undercover means odd hours. Plus, I didn't have much to write up for this case. When I left, Sam and Callen were, uh… doing paperwork."

Kensi laughed at herself for some reason, and Deeks cocked his head to observe her while he tried to figure out what exactly was funny about what she had said. Writing it off as an inside joke or something, he continued on to his bedroom to fetch his clean shirt.

He tossed his worn t-shirt into his hamper, and had just picked up his white button down when he jumped in surprise. Kensi was standing in his bedroom doorway, leaning against the frame with a cocky grin on her face. She had ditched her jacket, shoes and shoulder bag and was eyeing him up and down.

"Geez, Kensi!" he shouted, instinctually holding the shirt up to cover his (already fully clothed) groin.

She laughed at him genuinely, and pretended to cover her eyes with a hand. Peeking through her fingers she told him, "Sorry, I didn't realize you'd be so shy, given that you left your door open. I'm, uh… looking for your bathroom."

Deeks had recovered somewhat from the shock and regained his composure. He couldn't be entirely certain, but he was pretty sure she was flirting with him. In the most gravely voice he could muster, he answered sarcastically, "A likely story."

She smiled knowingly and looked at her feet before meeting his gaze again with confidence. She had taken a few steps towards him with her arms crossed before admitting, "Fine. You got me. I was actually going to suggest that we skip the bar." Deeks froze as she reached out tentatively to ghost her slender fingers up the centerline of his bare chest. With an astonishing amount of bravado she finished, "Since I've decided that what I actually came for, is right here."

His eyes went wide and his mouth hung agape. Despite the joke he had made, he honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing. He continued to watch her, entranced as she pulled her t-shirt up over her head and tossed it aside. She took his hand in hers and tugged him away from his closet and towards his bed. Returning her hands to his chest, she pressed up against him. Finally stirred from his paralytic state, he brought his own hands up to her waist, and dropped an exploratory kiss to her shoulder.

Kensi let out a sigh as he peppered kisses up her neck and to the corner of her jaw. As his lips moved towards hers though, she broke away and pushed him roughly down onto the bed behind him. He shifted back in anticipation as she crawled on top of him and straddled his lap.

Deeks let his hands move instinctually to Kensi's hips and squeezed her thighs, but his head was still in disbelief.

"Wait! So what exactly is happening here?" he asked despite being perfectly aware that she was unfastening the belt of his jeans.

"You need me to spell it out?" she responded sarcastically.

"A little," he answered with a lopsided grin and a nervous laugh. Things like this never happened anywhere but in his fantasies. So he was pretty sure he was being pranked or something.

"Well," Kensi started to explain as she folded her arms behind her back to unfasten her bra, "we're going to finish undressing. Then, if you're willing and able—"

"Oh, I am," he interjected once her bra had fallen off of her shoulders.

"—You're going to help me blow off some steam."

Deeks was transfixed by her perfect breasts, inches from his face. He gulped and managed to respond, "Just like that?"

"Yeah. Just like that." Kensi narrowed her eyes suspiciously at his hesitation. "What? You have a girlfriend, or something?"

"No," he answered quickly.

"Or maybe," she offered casually, smirking at his inability to compose himself, "you'd rather spend a few hours at a bar trying to impress me enough to go out with you again. And then work for the chance to end up back here anyways?"

"Um…" Deeks was having difficulty forming coherent thoughts. Which was understandable with the way she had settled on top of him; her breasts pressing against his bare chest, and her hips grinding against his. Even unbuckled, his jeans were getting awfully restrictive. "You have a point."

"Let's just skip the pleasantries, shall we?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow as she looked into his eyes, giving him a good look at the contrast between them he had barely noticed earlier.

"You got it."

For the first time since she came over, Deeks took control. He rolled his new friend to her back and busied himself with unfastening her jeans and pulling them down her long legs. He slipped off of the bed momentarily to shed his own pants, stumbling around clumsily while he stepped out of his socks as well. She laughed at his antics and shifted further up to his pillows, hooking her thumbs under the waistband of her underwear as she did so, pulling them down just an inch.

Deeks crawled back up to her, and brought his face to hers. He wanted badly to kiss her lips, but she tilted her head up and he settled for the soft skin on her neck instead. Careful not to suck too hard and leave a mark, he kissed his way down her shoulders and chest until he finally made it to her breasts. As he focused the attentions of his lips on each of the soft mounds, she continued to push at her panties until they were half way down her thighs. Catching on, Deeks reluctantly pulled his lips from her smooth skin to help her remove them completely.

When she was free of her underwear and her legs fell open to him, Deeks briefly made a mental note of how the removal of such a small amount of fabric really could make all the difference. From his position on his belly between her knees, he really had the opportunity to admire her. She kept herself extremely well groomed; bare save for a patch of curls above smooth lips that were already glistening in anticipation. He gazed, dumfounded, for just a moment too long.

"You gonna stare? Or are you gonna do it?" Kensi asked him impatiently, propped up on her elbows so she could glare down at him.

"You trust me to? So soon?" he asked, meeting her gaze hungrily.

"It's eating a pussy, not open heart surgery," she informed him, running her fingers through his shaggy hair and encouraging him to move his head closer. "It's not that complicated."

"And yet, one can do it wrong," he replied in a low voice, his face now so close that his hot breath on her sensitive skin made her shiver.

Just before he put his tongue on her, she managed to encourage him by saying, "True, but with that silver tongue of yours, I'm hoping you won't."

Taking that as a challenge, Deeks went to work and her head hit the pillows with force. It wasn't difficult for him to figure out what Kensi liked; she was extremely responsive to his every touch, and he quickly found that tickling her clit with just the tip of his tongue made her writhe and dig her heels into his back. He took pleasure in teasing her though, so he switched to mouthing at her with his lips for several seconds at a time.

He would have liked to bring his fingers into the mix, but after a few minutes she had gotten so worked up that she held his head between her legs in a vice grip. Not that he was complaining, but he had no choice but to carry on as he was. As she became acclimated to him, he grew more voracious in his attentions. When his teeth grazed lightly against her sensitive nub, she cried out loudly and twisted her fingers almost painfully in his hair. Pressing his tongue against her clit as hard as he could, he sucked on her flesh until her breathy moaning turned into sharp panting.

Still breathing hard, she settled down and finally relaxed her leg hold on him. He kissed the flushed skin between her legs for several moments, watching her face until she finally opened her eyes and looked down at him. The heavy lidded smile she gave him sent a jolt through his chest, and all he could do was grin back as he crawled back up the bed when she beckoned.

Kensi pushed on his chest and shoulders when he reached her level, and rolled him to his back. She held his gaze as she shifted down his body, dragging her palms along the smooth, defined planes of his chest and ab muscles. When she reached the waistline of his boxers, she wasted little time in pulling them down and yanking them off of his ankles. Deeks was already quite rigid and losing more of his composure by the second. So when she took his length in her hand and started dropping her head down to him, he grabbed her by the elbows and tugged her reluctantly away.

"Whoa, there! Maybe hold off on that until next time?" he suggested playfully.

"What makes you think there's going to be a next time?" Kensi retorted, continuing to tug on his shaft.

"Ouch," he said bluntly. He hissed slightly when she pressed on a particularly sensitive part of his cock with her thumb. Taking both of her wrists in his hands, he leaned forward to tell her, "Well, I'd best make this one count, then."

Deeks crawled out from under her and scooted off of the bed. He disappeared from the room momentarily, and returned after ten seconds or so of digging around in his bathroom. In his hand he held a very small box of very large condoms.

He tossed aside the wrapper before rolling on the condom. When he was all set to go, he crawled back on the bed and hovered over Kensi, settling between her legs. But before he could get any further, she pushed on him and again rolled him to his back. This time, she straddled him and rocked her hips, rubbing her clit along the length of his cock. She reached down to guide him to the right place, and Deeks let out a soft moan when he could feel the heat radiating from her. She held herself steady above him, and slowly sunk down.

He pushed up into her steadily and she felt so good around him that he had to pause to keep himself from losing it right there. She settled over him, resting her weight on her elbows. But as her face neared his, she turned away again automatically. Undeterred by her hesitance to be intimate, he instead planted several wet kisses on her breasts, taking as much of one as he could into his mouth as she began to move on top of him.

For a minute or so he was mostly still, content to let her ride him at her own pace. Then he grew restless and thrust up into her with speed while she held herself steady above him. They kept this rhythm for several minutes; alternating between who set the tempo whenever the other started to tire. And in this way they were able to keep a frenzied speed until both of them had given in and were slamming erratically into each other, careening towards the edge. Every so often she would meet his gaze with those hypnotic, mismatched eyes of hers. But then she would look away again after a moment. Her soft moans, growing harsher by the minute, were punctuated with satisfied words of encouragement and the occasional swear word.

For his part, Deeks managed to keep his noises limited to incomprehensible growls and groans. Whenever the urge to shout something out passed through his head, he managed to bite his lip and focus instead on the goddess who's body was wrapped around his.

Deeks could feel Kensi coming undone on top of him. She pressed her palms flat against his chest to keep herself steady as he bucked up into her repeatedly. When she began to surrender to the sensations that were controlling her, she practically collapsed on top of him and clung tightly to his shoulders.

"Come on!" she cried in a harsh whisper. "Don't stop!"

He couldn't even fathom the possibility of stopping now. But his eloquent response was to simply groan a little louder and hold a little tighter to her hips as he helped her ride him hard.

Finally, she latched onto his mouth with hers. Though, she didn't caress his lips so much as she devoured them, biting his lower lip gently with her teeth. Deeks took what he was offered, and responded with enthusiasm until her aggressively cute nibble turned into a heated kiss.

She cried out again. And this time he was sure she was coming. Her eyes had slammed shut and her mouth was latched onto his neck. She had stopped bucking her hips and was instead gyrating them against him, seeking as much contact as she could with his cock buried deep within her. With her tight convulsions around him, Deeks could no longer hold himself back. He started moving again so he could make three or four more strokes before the waves of ecstasy washed over him and took control of his body.

"Ah! Fuck!" he blurted before he had regained his composure. His heart raced and his breathing was labored. All he could do was lay there beneath the sated woman collapsed on top of him.

"Oh! My God, _Deeks_! That was…" Kensi trailed off, also at a loss for words. She lifted her head to look at his face, and asked him, "What was your first name again? Martin?"

The way she had just called him 'Deeks' moments before almost made him forget his own name.

"Marty," he corrected. "But Deeks works for me."

"Deeks," she repeated back to him.

The pair separated, and Deeks padded off to his bathroom to dispose of his rubber and wash up a bit. When he returned, Kensi remained naked and had sprawled out across the entirety of his now very rumpled bed.

"So, you ready to go grab those beers or something?" he asked, kneeling on he foot of his bed.

She hummed and considered him for a moment, smiling. She sat up so she could run a hand up his slightly sweaty shoulder. "Something," she responded licentiously while she pulled him further onto the bed with her. "Definitely 'or something.' That is, if you're ready for a rematch."

* * *

 **A/N: For no other reason than that I want to, this is going to be a two-shot. I have a second chapter in progress that synchs this dirty little story up with the timeline of the episode better.**

 **Also as a side note: there is no uniform, consistently accepted way to write text conversations in literature. The way I went with is the one I hate the least.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A little sequel that wraps up this earliest of "Missed Opportunities". I take particular pleasure in trying to synch my fictions with the events in the show in a believable way. I hope this accomplishes that goal.**

 **As much fun as it is to write these two when they have a lot of history, believe me, it's just as fun to write them when it's just pure physical attraction.**

 **Rating: This story continues to be rated M.**

* * *

"So, why me?" Deeks asked as he settled on the bed to rest next to her.

Kensi considered her new companion for a moment. He wasn't her usual type and he talked an awful lot, but he was still sexy as hell. He smiled at her with confidence, but she couldn't tell if that other look in his eyes was self-doubt or genuine confusion. As to the answer to his question, "That's easy—"

"You thought I'd be easy?" he interrupted with a chuckle and a quick joke.

"No!— Well, yes. But I mean, that's an easy question," she clarified.

He rolled to his side so he could face her better. "And?"

Kensi paused again, searching for the right words. "I don't have to lie to you."

"Lie to me?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"You know? To keep my cover," she explained. "You already know who I am. And I _assume_ you get it."

"Get what?"

Kensi suppressed a sigh. He was either intentionally playing coy, or surprisingly thick for a detective. Assuming it was the former, she humored him. "This lifestyle. What we do. How hard it is to have normal relationships."

"Yeah, I guess," he agreed a little wistfully.

"You're saying you've never just wanted to have some quick fun and be done with it?" she asked him, surprised she'd have to even pose such a question to a man as obviously attractive as him. Given how quickly he'd texted her after she'd given him her number, she had guessed he would have been a bit more of a classic player type.

"I have. Occasionally," he admitted. "I just don't need to wait for another undercover operative to come along to do so."

"I don't either," Kensi replied a little defensively. She was unsure of why she suddenly cared about what this guy thought of her. "But it's a little different, as a woman. I have trust issues with men you'd meet at the bars. You wouldn't believe some of the guys that are out there…"

"Oh, I would," he assured her. "There are some real pieces of shit masquerading as functioning human beings."

She grinned, hoping she wasn't wrong about him. "You seem like a good guy. It was an obvious call."

He returned her warm smile, and she noticed for the first time just how blue his eyes really were. In a low voice, he asked her, "And you're sure this was just a one time thing?"

"I haven't really decided yet," she admitted truthfully. She had thoroughly enjoyed having sex with him just now, and if he was for real, she could see herself making a habit of it. But anything more? That just seemed unlikely. Settling on a course of action and an answer for the time being, she informed him, "But if it'll stroke your ego, I could go for another round right now if you're up for it."

His smirk grew into a lascivious grin as he replied, "I do like how you stroke my… ego."

She groaned audibly and rolled her eyes as she crawled on top of him, "Shut up, Deeks."

Like an adolescent, he responded, "Make me!"

Kensi did so in the only way she could think of: by dropping her lips to his and capturing them in a heated kiss. She had avoided such acts of intimacy at first, but she felt confident that this had been established as a purely physical thing. Besides, it seemed a shame to not put that talented tongue of his to use. As bad an idea as she sort of thought kissing him was, she was loving every second of it.

Deeks moaned into her kiss, responding enthusiastically. He had become emboldened since their first bout, and his hands had begun to adventurously explore her body. He shifted her so she was more fully on top of his torso, her chest pressed flat against his. Despite how flushed she was, goosebumps rose on her skin as he ran his palms all the way down her bare back to grip her ass and rub her thighs, then back up to her shoulders where he tangled them through her messy hair.

Kensi could feel that beneath her, he was already hard again. She let her own hands roam and traced her fingers down his sides, feeling the bumps and ridges of the muscles that wrapped around his ribs and hips. Her hand followed the v-shaped cut that led further down between them, until she encountered the smooth head of his engorged shaft. Deeks groaned again and his breath caught in his lungs when she cupped his balls and gripped him again.

"This time," he said as he tightened his arms around her and rolled her to her back, "you stay right here."

He kissed her soundly once more before slinking off the side of the bed and reaching for another of the condoms he had tossed aside earlier. When he had fitted it on securely, he returned to her. He sat back on his haunches between her legs and pulled her closer to him by her hips. Kensi thought briefly about flipping him again and taking her preferred position on top. But she had to admit, she was curious about what he would do when allowed to be in control.

"You ready?" he asked her through already shortened breaths.

"Yeah."

"You sure?" he asked teasingly, smiling from above her.

"Just fucking do it!" she barked out in exasperation. She marveled inwardly that she still considered him worth the effort of putting up with his antics. So far, at least.

She bit her lip in anticipation and watched his face closely as he guided his cock to her pussy. His mouth hung open and he hummed in satisfaction as he rubbed his tip against her clit. Kensi let out a gasp and squirmed a bit at the contact. She was still sensitive from the first round of orgasms he had given her, but also extremely ready for another.

Deeks slipped in all the way, and this time didn't need to wait for her to adjust around him. He shifted his body until he held himself up on straight arms, and immediately used the leverage allowed by his posture to start moving within her in long strokes. He varied his pace between quick thrusts and slow ones as he pumped in and out for several minutes, and she reveled in the intensity of it all. She could feel the sweet burn start to build inside of her, and knew he was on track to push her over the edge again very quickly.

But then Deeks stopped, moaning as he ran his hands along her hips and stomach. He pulled out of her slowly, and completely several times. The first time to use his cock to spread more of her wetness up and down her folds, before plunging back in. The second time to tease her clit with his tip, before plunging back in. The third time to rub the whole underside of his shaft between the lips of her pussy, before plunging back in. The fourth time apparently for his own amusement, smiling through sharp breaths at her impatient glare and whimpers, before plunging back in, and finally resuming his regular pace.

The change in tempo was all it took to bring Kensi up to a fevered pitch. When he had slowed down to toy with her, she had tried to match his movements; to recapture him and regain control. But when he thrust into her again, she lost her composure and could do nothing more than cling to his shoulders and wrap her legs tightly around his waist as the waves of pleasure crashed over her.

"Fuck! Deeks!" she cried in a harsh moan once she had regained her voice.

Deeks only growled in response as he slammed into her repeatedly, with such force that her whole body shook. She found that she couldn't even cry out, and her muscles were all still tensed from the strength of the jolts of pleasure that continued to course through her. He wasn't allowing her any time to come down from her high, and was instead driving her into another climax— if it was in fact a new one and not simply an extension of the last. Frankly, she didn't care. All she could think about was how badly she wanted him to keep doing exactly what he was doing; to keep pounding into her in that exact spot over and over.

When her inner muscles began to flutter wildly again, she actually bit down on his shoulder. Hard. He didn't seem to care. But when her vice grip on him relaxed out of sheer exhaustion, he finally slowed his pace. Moving more gently within her, he rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes. She could feel his hot breath on her face, and at the sight of his plump lips, gave in to the urge to kiss them again.

He melted into her kiss, and once he had taken several deep breaths through his nose, he started to lengthen his strokes. Deeks pulled away and sat back upright on his knees. Kensi reached out to gently scratch his abs; each muscle stood out clearly from his exertion and she would have never known he was this ripped from how he dressed. Then she tucked her arms above her head to hold onto the pillow behind her. She watched his face as his gaze shifted between the sight of his own cock disappearing inside of her, then up to her breasts as they swayed back and forth with each of his thrusts, then finally back up to her face which was still contorted in ecstasy.

When he saw this, he leaned in closer again and kissed his way up her neck before asking her, "Are you going to come for me again?"

His low, gravelly voice sent a shiver down her spine. If she wasn't already close to another orgasm, his words might have done the trick. Coherent speech seemed to fail her at the moment, so she looked into his eyes intensely, and nodded. To help hurry along the process, she unwrapped her legs from his hips and planted her feet on the bed so she could meet each of his powerful strokes with thrusts of her own.

Deeks whimpered as she did so, because their combined efforts helped him reach depths within her he hadn't achieved on his own. Their pace had become nothing short of electrifying, and if Kensi had any mental power to spare, she might have been concerned about breaking the box frame of his bed.

He dropped his head to bury his face in her breasts, and she wrapped her arms around him again to run her fingers through his hair. Her toes curled and she cried out even louder than before as a— what was it? Fourth? Fifth? Who fucking cares— _yet_ _another_ orgasm crashed over her. She didn't even know she had the capacity to feel more pleasure, but she was learning all sorts of new things today.

She barely even noticed that Deeks had stilled on top of her, but she could feel his cock twitch occasionally within her. After a moment, he rolled off, and the pair laid there in silence, save for the sounds of each waiting for their labored breathing and their racing hearts to slow down.

After several minutes, Deeks had managed to catch his breath but was still flat on his back and breathing deeply when he asked her, "So, you wanna grab a quick shower? Then maybe we could head out for those drinks. It's almost six, so… Maybe even dinner?"

Kensi turned to look at his sated face smiling over at her. A part of her wanted to go out with him. Another part of her had heard enough of his talking for one day. In the end, she remembered that she had accomplished what she had come over here to do… and then some. She couldn't afford to let someone get too attached to her. Or to become attached herself.

"Thanks, but… I've got to get some stuff done," she reasoned. "Not tonight."

"But maybe another time?" he asked hopefully.

Kensi pursed her lips in an attempt to hide a slight smile. Truthfully, she wouldn't mind seeing him again, especially in their current context. So long as she didn't have to listen to him too much; she could already tell that he might get on her nerves otherwise.

"Yeah. Maybe another time," she agreed before rolling off the bed and heading to the bathroom to freshen up a bit.

When she returned, he had already gathered her clothes off of the floor for her. He had wrapped his waist in a towel and laid out a clean outfit for himself as well.

"You still heading out?" she asked him curiously while she dressed.

"Yeah. I really could use a drink after today, and there's a bar near my precinct that they know me at pretty well," he explained.

Kensi felt a little guilty at leaving him hanging like this, but was resolute in her decision to head home alone. She could maybe get away with skipping her workout for the evening, but could at least check out some intel reports she wanted to skim for any signs of her missing partner, or maybe get a head start on some paperwork that had built up… or so she told herself.

"Well, then…" she started, facing Deeks once she had finished dressing.

"You don't need to say anything to soothe me," he assured her. "I promise you this isn't weird."

"Okay," she agreed. Smiling at him one last time before heading for the door, she told him, "Goodbye Deeks."

"Goodbye for now, Kensi," he called after her. "I'm sure I'll see you around."

She continued to smile at the thought while she headed down the stairs and up the sidewalk. She wasn't sure she'd actually have the chance to see him again, at least not too soon. But she hoped that someday she would.

* * *

It had been less than twelve hours, and Kensi had already visited the shaggy detective in her fantasies again at least three times. He wasn't her usual type at all, but not only had he made her come their first time together, he did so several times. Who could argue with such results? As she waited for the rest of her team mates and for brief on their new case to start, she amused herself by trying to decide how long she should wait for him to call her again before taking matters into her own hands.

"So, Kens. You happy about Deeks?" Eric asked her from his chair in Ops as she sat next to him at his desk, his chipper voice pulling her out of the thoughts she was lost in.

"What?!" Kensi asked in alarm.

"You excited to have a partner again?" he inquired again.

"Deeks? Partner? Eric, what are you talking about?" Kensi asked, genuinely confused.

"Uh… Hetty… just sent up information about Detective Deeks joining the team. I assumed he was going to be your… partner. And I _assumed_ you already knew."

"Deeks? Really?" she asked incredulously in a terrible attempt at masking the panic and slight embarrassment that had flared up inside of her… along with relief that he wasn't asking about their encounter yesterday evening as she had at first feared.

"Deeks. Really. LAPD Liaison," Eric clarified.

"That's the best they could do? Ugh," she replied, hoping her feigned disgust wasn't too vehement. And as (bad) luck would have it, the subject of her daydreams-turned-discomfort came strolling through the door and into the Ops center. Hoping against hope he hadn't heard her, she greeted him kindly, "Oh, hello Deeks!"

"Hey, Kensi," he replied quickly. Leaning in and tapping on the desk he smirked slightly as he added, "Oh and uh… 'That's the best they could do?'"

 _Shit._ He had totally heard her. Not even attempting to cover it up, she simply apologized sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Forgiven," he answered easily with a lopsided grin.

 _The jerk won't even be mad at me when I'm petty,_ she thought to herself. _Asshole._ Well, this could complicate things. However, she had no time to worry about that at the moment; as always, there was a case to work.

* * *

 **A/N: I rather like the implications of if this had actually happened in the show. It makes me think a little differently about the uncomfortableness in "Fame", why Kensi was upset that he was assigned to the team, any denial she might have been in about her attraction to him, and the flirtation that took place immediately in season 2.**

 **I might keep this one going or come back to it, I have a few more ideas. But don't hold me to it… It's a busy time of year. For now, I'm marking it as 'complete.'**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Many of you have hounded me in reviews to come back to this one, and I finally caved. Especially [Guest]: "used to be me" (seriously buddy, just create an account).**

 **So here we are, following episode 1x20 ("Fame"), and Deeks' brief time with the team in season 1 before he disappears for the last few episodes.**

 **M. It's rated M. Still M. Always M.**

* * *

"Don't worry Fern. I'll be back," he told her with a cocky grin as he popped his sun glasses on and climbed in the passenger seat of her car.

"Yeah," she answered sarcastically. "Maybe."

Kensi started the car and pulled out into traffic. There was a heavy silence in the air between her and their new liaison. It had to be because they had slept together a couple of days ago after their overlapping case. There's no way she could have predicted at the time that Hetty would recruit him for the team, but she never in a million years would have slept with him if she'd known.

Earlier in the day she'd found out that he also didn't know he'd be assigned to the team. Hetty had tracked him down after hours, and after their encounter. Some of her annoyance with the situation had subsided when she learned this. She found it hard to believe that he would have willingly jumped into bed with her if he'd known they'd be working together. Though, as it turned out, not for very long before being called back for an LAPD op.

She genuinely wasn't sure if she'd see him again, or if Hetty would find a different, more conventional team mate while he was on assignment. Thinking that no matter what, he'd make a good… _friend_ , she decided to extend an olive branch in an effort to maintain the acquaintance.

"So, you have time to grab one last beer before you go under?" she asked him as casually as she could. She didn't want him to get any ideas or expectations, despite the fact that those ideas had already unwillingly passed through her head.

"For real this time? We're actually getting drinks?" he said suspiciously, shooting her a crooked grin from the passenger seat.

"I didn't hear you complaining the other day," she quickly retorted before she could stop herself. She scrunched her face, knowing she'd just slipped up, and tried to keep her focus on the road.

Deeks laughed quietly, at her reaction. But he answered in a disappointed tone, "True. But, uh, I'll have to take a rain check on those beers. I'll probably have to drink enough with the crowd I'll be hanging out with."

"Fair," she granted him, feeling simultaneously disappointed and relieved as if she had dodged a bullet. "Where should I drop you off?"

He thought about it for a moment, then answered, "Well, I bussed in this morning because I didn't know what parking would be like at your secret lair. So, mind taking me to my apartment?"

"No problem."

The rest of the short drive passed in silence. Kensi tried not to focus on Deeks too much, but he was stiff, and apparently lost in thought. For her part, she was trying to suppress fantasies of pulling the car into an alley and dragging him to the backseat before he disappeared. She went back and forth between such thoughts and remembering that he annoyed the hell out of her, changing her mind every few seconds.

"Here we are," she said with more relief than was necessary as she parked on the street near his apartment.

"Home sweet rental," he agreed. Smiling at her, he said, "Thanks for the ride."

"Sure. So you really don't know how long you'll be under?" she asked him quickly before he'd gotten out of the car.

"Nope. Probably at least a few weeks," he answered, lingering with the door open.

"Hmm. Well, good luck."

"Thanks," he replied. Stopping himself just after he stepped out, he leaned back in to ask, "You, uh… You wanna come in?"

Kensi answered immediately and without thinking at all, "No."

Deeks was taken aback by her blunt response, and looked down sheepishly as he tried to assure her, "No problem. I—"

"You know what, yes," she answered again, with just as little forethought. She tried to mask the shock on her face at her own answer, and it came out as a nervous smile.

Deeks seemed equally surprised, and had nothing further to say as she turned the car off and stepped out on to the sidewalk with him. They walked up the stairs to his unit in an anxious silence, and Kensi wondered just what he thought she'd agreed to. For her part, she knew exactly why she was going inside with him: because he was a man who could give her what she wanted without her having to pretend to be a whole other person that she wasn't. And, he was quite good as well. A rare combination.

Inside, she kicked off her shoes and took a few steps towards the hall to his bedroom. She looked back to see Deeks standing a bit dumbfounded in his entryway.

With all the cool she was capable of mustering, she smiled back at him and asked, "You coming, or what?"

Deeks stammered through his answer, "I, uh… I—"

Kensi wondered first if maybe he thought she was messing with him. Then in a moment of panic, she was scared that maybe she misread things, and was about to get shot down. Nervously, she asked him, "This is why you invited me in, right?"

"I will neither confirm, nor deny," he answered steadily, trying to hide a smile. He scratched at the hair above his eyes anxiously and clarified, "But, uh… you think this is a good idea? Now that we're partners?"

"We're not partners. I have a partner," she answered a lot more bluntly than she had intended. She wasn't ready to give up on Dom just yet. She kicked herself inwardly when his face fell, and tried to give him a softer look as she stepped closer to him.

He tentatively lifted his hands to her hips when she placed hers on his biceps. Grinning sheepishly he went on, "Oh. Then… I guess there's no harm in—"

"Does that mean you'll stop talking?" she interrupted, placing a finger on his soft lips.

"Only while my mouth is busy with—"

Kensi replaced her finger with her lips, and stopped his rambling with an open mouthed kiss.

"Shut up, Deeks."

Deeks leaned into her kiss and against her body, wrapping his arms around her to pull her to him. She pressed her hips into his before impatiently grasping at his shirt to pull it up and over his head.

She pushed him towards his couch, and he let himself fall back onto the cushions when his calves hit them. Kensi stood in front of him and peeled off her shirt, dropping it to the floor beside her. Her bra quickly followed suit, and Deeks reached out to massage her breast with one of his hands as she kneeled between his knees.

As she unbuckled his belt, she looked up and saw the broad grin on his face and asked, "What?"

"I'm still not convinced that this is happening," he answered. "That this isn't a dream."

"Tell me, do you speak a lot in your dreams?" she asked in response.

"Uh, actually, yeah. I do," he answered.

Pulling his cock from his boxers and smirking when he sucked in a sharp breath, she told him, "Then prove to yourself that you're awake by doing the opposite."

"You would have told me to stop talking no matter how I answered," he accused.

"You're learning quickly," she replied.

If Deeks had anything further to say, the words were stripped from him when Kensi wrapped her lips around his dick and drew him into her mouth. He was hardening quickly, but still malleable enough that he bent each time she bobbed her head up. She loved this part more than she'd ever admit. There was something about seeing and feeling a man go from soft to hard and knowing it was all for her, and because of what she was doing to him. And Deeks was a very appreciative subject.

He ran his hands through her hair, but didn't pull on it or try to direct her head. He managed to keep his hips from thrusting up, though she could feel the muscles of his thighs and butt clench each time she sucked especially hard. He made a lot of noise, which didn't surprise her. But his moans and the soft, breathy groans he let out served only to spur her on.

She pulled him from her mouth and tugged on him a few more times, smiling up at the euphoric look on his face. She stood up and took a few steps back, beckoning him to follow. With his pants around his thighs, and his stiff cock bouncing with each step, he nearly tripped as he practically bounded after her.

By the time he'd made his pitstop in the bathroom to grab a condom, Kensi had finished removing her pants and underwear, and was seated on the edge his bed waiting for him. He fully removed his jeans before crawling onto the bed with her. Attached at the lips, the pair shifted further back until he had settled fully over her body.

Kensi tolerated— welcomed even, his deep kisses for almost a couple of minutes. She tried not to get swept up in the moment, tried not to get lost to the sensations of the soft caress of his lips, or his scruff on her cheeks, or the way his wandering hands sent tingles of anticipation across her skin. Especially his probing fingers, which had found their way between her legs to toy with her swelling bundle of nerves.

In an effort to return things to the realm of purely physical, she turned her head away and pushed on his shoulders until he started to slink his way down her body. He showed his appreciation for her perfect breasts with his mouth, while his fingers continued to stoke the heat between her legs.

His tongue lavished her soft mounds, and he sucked on each pert nipple in turn. Kensi wasn't sure which of his actions was working her up more: the way he was devouring the smooth flesh of her breasts, or how his fingers were delving between her folds, spreading her wetness and making her ache for him to be inside her properly.

She was close, but wanted to hold off until she could feel herself stretch around him; it was a higher peak that way. Too impatient to wait any longer, Kensi rolled to her stomach and gathered a couple of pillows under her chest. Up on her knees, she spread her legs and looked back over her shoulder expectantly to see Deeks kneeling between them and tossing aside the empty wrapper of the condom.

No sooner had he pushed into her tight, slick pussy, than she practically buckled as the shockwaves of pleasure exploded out from her core; ignited by his touch and the feeling of being so completely filled.

Deeks groaned and held still above her, his quick, ragged breaths racing with hers.

"Wow," he said as he bent over to cover her back with his chest. Whispering, he added, "Oh my god… wow."

"Hmmhmm," is all she could manage in response.

Kensi would never say that danger was a turn on. But nearly being executed several hours prior had made her nerves a bit more on edge. Her senses were still sharper, she still felt things more acutely. The tension that had built within her burst through that much easier. But she wasn't ready for this to be done. Not by a long shot.

She let her legs spread out as she lowered her hips flat against the bed. Deeks stayed flush against her, and bit gently at the back of her shoulder as he slowly started to rock in and out on top of her prone form. She occasionally clenched around his cock as the aftershocks continued to pulse, a little longer between each one.

After a minute, she had finally come down from her high and regained her strength. She lifted herself off of the mattress, and propped up on her elbows so she could push back against him. Deeks chose this moment to snake an arm around her waist, and pulled on her until they were both sitting upright on their knees; his chest spooned around her back.

From this somewhat restrictive position, Deeks was still able to pump in and out of her. In fact, the head of his dick managed to prod the most sensitive patch of flesh just inside of her, over and over again. Still reeling from her recent climax, Kensi writhed and strained against the embrace of his strong arms as she started to cry out with each panting breath.

Deeks kept up his quick pace and kissed softly at her neck while his hips slammed against her ass in a steady rhythm. Kensi clung to his arms with a white knuckle grip. He was doing most of the work in keeping them both upright, as she was just about completely out of composure.

With each thrust, he rolled his pelvis in and up, making her whole body quake. His hands massaged her breasts, keeping them both from bouncing. He let one go, and traced his fingers down her flat abdomen very slowly, brushing over the crystal dangling from her naval. Kensi still had a grip on his forearm. She covered his wrists with her palm and entwined her fingers with his. She pushed on his hand until it was far enough between her legs that she could feel his length with the tips of her fingers.

Deeks got the hint and pressed on her clit, rubbing in circles until she could feel it throbbing. With his hand busy, he could no longer hold on to her when she bent over, crashing forward on the bed as she was consumed by another orgasm.

He groaned, slowed his thrusts and exaggerated what he was doing with his hand, drawing the sensations out with slower gestures and three fingers wiping back and forth between the lips of her pussy. Kensi moaned face first into a pillow, and reached between her legs to still his hand. They were both panting, and she didn't know if she could take any more stimulation. A twitch of her inner muscles reminded her that he was still hard, and still buried deep inside of her. She pushed her hand further back and curled her fingers up, tickling his balls. Deeks let out a sharp breath, which turned into a husky groan when she gently squeezed them in her palm. How this man hadn't finished yet, she had no idea.

He pulled out most of the way, leaving her hand empty as he tugged free. But then he pushed forward again with force, making her whimper in surprise. Her soft cries turned into moans when he did it again, and again. And she brought her arm forward so she could hug the pillow that she was clinging to so tightly.

Finally— blissfully, Deeks' smooth motions started to falter. He nearly collapsed on her, driving as deeply into her as he could. His whole body shook and he swore loudly before coming to rest.

The pair were both breathing rapidly. Despite this, he continued to latch onto the back of her neck with his lips, sucking softly at her flushed skin.

Kensi kept her face turned away from his, and even with the warmth from his body, a chill swept over her skin now that the pleasure and rush of the moment were over. She wanted badly to stay; to curl up in his arms. Which is how she knew she had to leave, and leave quickly.

Rolling out from under him, she turned to face him once more. Brushing his disheveled golden hair from his eyes, she left a lingering kiss on his cheek before pulling away and getting up from the rumpled bed.

Silently, they each gathered their clothes from the trail of garments that led to his living room. Once both fully dressed, Deeks followed her as she made ready to leave.

"So," Kensi started awkwardly as they paused near his front door.

"So," he repeated back to her.

"This can't happen again," she insisted plainly.

"I'm sure it won't," he assured her.

"I'm serious!" she exclaimed.

"I know! I'm agreeing with you," he replied, clearly trying not to smile.

"Alright, then… I guess I'll see you when you're done with this assignment… _If_ Hetty decides to have you back," she joked.

"I guess so," he agreed.

Genuinely, she continued, "But hey, if you ever need help, or backup, or a cover or anything, don't hesitate to call. I know how it can be undercover, and I know you're going in alone."

"Thanks. I appreciate it," he responded with a warm smile. Letting it widen into a goofy grin, he added, "See you around, Fern."

"Ugh," she sighed as she walked away, not dignifying his stupid cover name for her with a response.

She would have snapped back some retort, but she wanted him to take her offer to help seriously. Heading down the stairs to her car, she found herself worrying. Deeks wasn't really a part of their team, but she wished they could help him. He was good. Too good for LAPD, and he deserved better than the meager support the department was able to give him. Not that she'd ever tell him.

She decided to put him out of her mind though. With Dom still missing, new leads in her father's cold case to follow, and still no hope of ever finding out where her ex fiancé went, she did not need another mystery man to add to her list of worries.

* * *

 **A/N: Until writing that last line, I had forgotten that literally all of that would have been happening in Kensi's mind around that time. Yikes.**

 **Maybe Deeks takes her up on her offer. Maybe he doesn't. I need more time to figure out how I'd work that in while still staying** ** _mostly_** **true to what happened on the show.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Set some time after 1x22 ("Hunted"). The keen viewers among you may notice that the first few lines of dialogue are borrowed from a story Kensi tells Sam at the beginning of the following episode: 1x23 ("Burned").**

* * *

Kensi stared into the clear, fizzy liquid of her glass; a gin and tonic to go with the warming weather. She hadn't really wanted to go out, and would have much rather drowned her sorrows in the privacy of her own home. But she had a policy about drinking in solitude when she was sad: don't do it. So to compromise, she went out to a bar. Not just any bar, but one her old team leader had taken her to when she first started in LA. And she in turn had taken Dom to it only a few months ago. Now both Lara Macy and Dominic Vale were dead.

She didn't want Callen, Sam and the others to see how much she was hurting, so she came here alone. Intending to spend her time in reflection, she had already rebuffed the advances of a couple of guys. Then a man who's grooming did not match his sharp suit approached her, and she nearly spit out her sip.

"Hey there. Noticed your boots. Takes a girl with unique style to pull that off," he said, motioning to her rugged footwear. With confidence, he went on, "Name's Dale Sully."

Kensi was taken aback. Standing at the bar next to her was none other than her team's absent LAPD liaison, Detective Marty Deeks. She knew he'd been undercover these past few weeks, and must be active now if he'd given her his alias name. She also knew that she'd taken too long to respond already.

Calling up one of her go-to characters from memory, she finally responded, "Oh, hi. Uh… Karen. My name's Karen."

He smiled warmly, but she tried not to get caught up in it. His posture was tense, and she wondered if he needed her help or something. Calmly, and with more than a hint of arrogance, he went on, "Nice to meet you. If you need someone to talk to, I'll let you buy me a drink."

"I suppose I could use some company," she agreed.

"Great," he answered. To the bartender, he ordered, "Whiskey sour, please."

"You, uh, work near here?" Kensi asked, hoping he'd get the hint and try to tell her if he was actively working his case.

"Sort of," he answered. "I'm a lawyer. I do a lot of visits to clients. But, I come here after work sometimes."

That really didn't tell her much. She tried to recall if she'd spotted anything of note when she came in, and carefully tried to see if anyone stood out to her in the rest of the moderately crowded space.

When she didn't respond, he went on, "So why'd _you_ end up here?"

She shrugged and answered, "Felt like it. I've been here before."

"I come here pretty often, and I think I'd remember seeing you," he drawled, leaning casually on the high top.

"Just once or twice," she insisted. "My old boss brought me here when I first started working in LA."

"Yeah? What's his name?" he asked, also glancing at the room behind her.

" _Her_ name," she corrected. "And, it doesn't really matter."

His eyes narrowed at her, and she considered it likely that he was wondering if she was telling the truth or was just in character, and that he was trying to read meaning in between her words. If he really was looking for a cover, she thought she'd give him a break and an opportunity to take her help.

"So, Dale. You going to ask me to go out for desert with you tonight, or did you have friends here to try and show off to?"

He smiled again, and this time she thought she saw comprehension in his face. He happily answered, "I'd love to take you out for desert, if you wanna get out of here."

"Lead the way," she said, dropping enough cash to cover their drinks and tip, then motioning towards the door.

As they walked out, she kept close to him and held on to one of his arms. When they had cleared the door and were out in open air, she leaned close and asked,"So what was that about?"

"I'm in deep cover," he said, speaking in a low voice near her ear. "I don't _think_ I have eyes on me outside the bar now, but you can't be too careful."

"Ahh," she said, agreeing. Under the guise of kissing his cheek she told him, "Second time this week I've had to be someone's eye-candy cover."

"Well, you're pretty good at it," he admitted.

She tried not to blush, and tried to insist in her head that it was just the gin starting to hit her. Down the block, they neared his bright red car, and she resisted the urge to chastise him for driving such an easily tail-able vehicle. But it was likely a repurposed LAPD-seized vehicle, and he probably didn't have much of a choice.

Once they were in his car, Deeks pulled a small electronic device from his locked glove box, only a bit bigger than a cellphone. Turning it on he waved it across his dash board, then around his backseat. The little light on it stayed green, and satisfied with the result, he shut it off and put it away again.

Turning on the car, and putting it in gear, he informed her, "All clear."

"You sweep for bugs every time you get in the car?" she asked. "Impressive."

"Well, it only finds transmitters, not all recording devices," he explained. "But I meet with my partner in this car, so I need to."

"You have a partner?" she asked. "I thought you worked alone."

"Usually I don't. It's only been a few weeks. Maybe a month," he went on, "and the department thought I needed someone in overwatch."

"Hmm. You staying in a cover house?" she asked, curious.

"Why so many questions?" he inquired, smiling at her then quickly turning back to the road.

"I just want to know how they do it at LAPD!" she insisted defensively.

"Well, this is a pretty big case," he said. "So I'm getting the royal treatment. Full backstop, overwatch, safe house, the whole shebang."

"You going to tell me about it?" she asked.

"Depends," he shrugged. "You gonna tell me why you were moping at a bar all by yourself?"

"I wasn't moping," she argued. "I was spending some time with my thoughts."

"My mistake."

"So, I was thinking," she started, abruptly changing the subject.

"Yes?"

"Let's pretend that I am feeling a bit… down," she went on. "Would it be terrible if maybe… I don't know…"

"Maybe… what?" he asked, coyly.

"If maybe I came home with you," she said quickly, before she could change her mind.

"Like, home, home? Or to my alias's house?" he asked slowly.

"Whichever you think is best," she specified. "Whichever will give us more… privacy."

Deeks didn't answer right away, but she watched his face as he drove, and he was grinning from ear to ear. He was quickly becoming her favorite go-to guy for a little physical comfort, and she found that she was anxious for him to agree to her suggestion.

After a few moments, he answered, "My cover house should be fine."

Already she was feeling a little better. She knew this momentary happiness wouldn't last the night, but she was willing to take what she could get. She wasn't even the one on the team taking Dom's death the hardest; that would be Sam. But the fact that she wasn't that close to her late partner almost made it worse. She could only imagine how she'd feel if she lost someone she cared for deeply again. She'd already experienced enough loss in her short life. So at the moment, she felt the need to capitalize on what joy she could find.

It turned out that they were already quite close to his cover apartment. Barely a couple of minutes later, Deeks pulled into the garage of a tall residential building on the edge of downtown. They rode the elevator up several floors, and Deeks keyed into a spacious, modern loft apartment with decor that looked right out of a magazine spread.

"Can I get you a drink? Got a pretty good bar here," he offered.

"Skip the song and dance," she told him, already loosening his tie.

"Yes, ma'am!" he responded enthusiastically, working his arms to shed his suit jacket. "But, uh, hey! I thought you said this was never going to happen again?"

"Seriously?" she said, shooting him a glare.

"Shutting up, now," he said quickly, zipping his lips with his hand before she could cover them in a demanding kiss.

Deeks surprised Kensi by hoisting her off the ground. He held her up by her hips, and she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him as he carried her towards his kitchen. Setting her down on the granite counter, he snuck his hands beneath the hem of her shirt and kissed at the bare skin of her neck. She lifted her arms and let him peel her shirt up and over her head, before busying her hands with the buttons on his chest.

Having unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, Deeks slid his hand below her waistband and pressed against the heat radiating out from between her legs. At his touch, she moaned into his mouth, and leaned into his messy kisses.

He tossed both his shirt and his tank top off into the living room, and cupped his hands on her covered ass cheeks so he could start to peel down her pants. Kensi shifted her weight to help him wiggle both her jeans and her panties out from under her, and sucked in a sharp breath when her heated skin hit the cold stone.

She leaned back on straight arms, and Deeks returned his fingers to the moisture between her folds and started rubbing circles. Kensi gasped when he made contact with her swollen clit, reaching up to hold on to his messy hair while he continued to devour her lips.

He held her gaze, wide eyed and hungry, as he dropped slowly to his knees in front of her. Pulling on her thighs, he scooted her up until her butt was on the edge of the counter and her legs were over his shoulders. The downtown city lights reflected off of the blue in his eyes when he looked up at her again, then he hummed as he buried his face between her legs.

Kensi moaned and squirmed, loving every second of what he was doing to her with his tongue and lips. This was exactly what she needed, and she desperately wanted more. He licked up and down her folds, flicking her clit with just the tip of his tongue and driving her absolutely crazy. As good as this felt, the anticipation and desire to be filled completely only built within her.

As the tension mounted, she dug her heels into his shoulders, and tilted her hips back and forth. Deeks only increased the intensity of his ministrations. When he plucked her clit between his lips and sucked, she came. Hard.

All of the stiffness and stress in her body left her as the waves of pleasure coursed thorough her and subsided. Deeks quickly stood up to cradle her nearly limp torso in his arms as she slumped back on the counter.

He held her for nearly a minute, kissing the skin of her neck and shoulders, and working on the clasp of her bra. When she had finally come down from her high, she shed the straps from her arms, and held onto his shoulders as he picked her up again and walked them back to the bed.

Laying her down on the comforter, he ditched his pants and underwear before crawling onto the mattress with her. Still in a state of bliss from her recent climax, Kensi was content to let Deeks take control for the time being. She sank into his kisses when his lips were on hers, and arched her back into his touch when he caressed her breasts. She could feel his length pressed against her leg; hot and hard and ready.

Kensi wasn't sure what he was waiting for, so she asked him, "Condom?"

Deeks groaned and buried his face between her breasts. Defeated, he admitted, "No."

She sighed in frustration as well, letting her head fall back to the pillow before remembering, "Wait, I might have one."

Hoping against hope she was right, she scurried to her shoulder bag, left unceremoniously on the floor by his front door, and dug through the inner pocket where she stashed tampons and such things. Sure enough, there was a slightly crumpled, nearly expired condom in there.

"Aha!" she exclaimed, returning to the bed in triumph.

Deeks smiled, sharing in her excitement, and made to take it from her. But she brushed his hands away, and made a show of slowly tearing it open and rolling it onto his cock. He let her push him flat on his back, and climb on top of him. Once she had straddled his hips, but before she could get into the right position, he turned the tables on her and flipped their places.

Leaning forward so his forehead pressed against hers, he guided his tip up and down her folds, until he found the right spot and pushed into her in a single motion. Kensi was wet and ready for him, but cried out at the sensation of stretching around his girth. He pushed all the way in and held still a few seconds, then repeated that same motion again, and again.

With each thrust, she could clearly feel him slide past each of the sensitive ridges along her inner walls, driving her deeper into a state of blissful ecstasy. He started to move faster, and faster and had soon started to lose his breath as he slammed down into her.

Finally, when it seemed as if the pace was too quick to maintain, he slowed down and returned his lips to hers in several messy, breathy kisses. She took advantage of his pause and rolled them again, remaining attached at the hips.

On top and in control, she ground down on him until she found the perfect angle. Then, she started to ride him. Slower at first, focusing on taking his entire length in and out and ensuring they both felt as much friction as possible from each stroke. She moaned every time he touched a particularly tender spot within her. And he grunted and gasped each time she clenched around him, as her inner muscles already started to throb.

She had been sitting straight up on top of him, putting her body on full display for him as she moved to a steady beat. Deeks' hands wandered up her hips and caressed her breasts, while her's traced the outlines of tight muscles on his stomach and chest, pressing into his hot skin each time she rocked forward.

As Kensi neared her peak, it was her turn to crash down on top of him as she continued to frantically slam her hips down and met him stroke for stroke. She curled her arms around his shoulders, anchoring herself to his body as she finally came in an explosion of sweet pleasure radiating out from her center and making her whole body quake.

Deeks continued to hold on to her, and when her body stilled as she succumbed to the paralyzing effects of her powerful orgasm, he rolled them again so his chest covered hers. Kensi was just with it enough to tell that he was strained with the effort of holding back.

With her inner muscles still convulsing, she asked him in a harsh whisper, "What are you waiting for?"

Deeks didn't answer, but instead held himself up on straight arms so he could leverage his whole body as he pounded her into the rumpled sheets. He was a machine. And his fast, hard strokes were making it so she couldn't remember her own name, much less anything else that might have been happening in the world.

Unable to control herself, she started to call out louder than before as his powerful thrusts triggered another eruption of spasms in the flesh between her legs. Pleasure pulsated throughout her body, even to the tips of her fingers which she had dug into the skin of his back as she held on to him.

She pulled Deeks with her this time, and he growled as he latched on to her neck, bucking wildly against her. His last few powerful strokes delving as deeply as he could.

Kensi reluctantly released her grip on his shoulders when he rolled away and climbed out of bed to clean up. She thought about waiting for him to come back to bed and see where it might lead. But she remembered that they were out of condoms, and she thought there was a very real risk of her falling asleep here if she stayed. So instead, she dragged herself from the bed and gathered her clothes.

"So I'm gonna head out," she told him as she dressed.

"It's okay for you to stay," he told her, hopefully.

"But I should go," she reasoned. "Thanks though."

"Yeah? You want me to call you a cab?" he offered, helping her to pick up her things.

It was more tempting to stay than she would have liked. Now, she just wanted to make a clean break. She told him, "Thanks, but I got it."

"Sure." Deeks looked at her a bit nervously, brushing the hair out of his eyes. After a quick breath and a false start, he asked, "So, uh. So, would you mind if… maybe I called you again?— If I need another escape?"

"Just for the cover?" she chided, smiling.

"Well… that's the reason _I_ would call," he insisted innocently. "If _you_ had other reasons in mind, then…"

"Uh-huh. Right," she said with skepticism. "Well, sure. Feel free to send me an SOS if you need it."

"Sound's good," he agreed smiling. Following her to the door, but stopping in the frame once she had walked through it, he said, "See you around, _Karen_."

Looking back at him as she walked down the hallway, she replied, "Bye for now, _Dale_."

* * *

 **A/N: I'll be honest. I rarely watch season 1 episodes; they're never on TV, and I hardly ever pull them up myself. This series has been a good excuse to revisit the later part of that season, at least.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have a fair number of ideas for new stories. But instead I felt the urge to come back to this one… Again. I really don't have a plan for where I'm going with this, but I think I could at least take it through the start of season 2.**

 **Set after 1x24 ("Callen, G.") and before 2x01 ("Human Traffic"), I work under the assumption that at least a month or two passes between those episodes.**

 **Rating reminder: it's still M.**

* * *

[You home?]

Deeks waited a little anxiously in his car after he sent that message to Kensi Blye. He was about to head in to a club to meet up with Emilio Ortega, the crime boss he'd been cozying up to as a sketchy, ex-real estate lawyer these past several weeks. Ortega had a habit of trying to get the man Deeks pretended to be to do a line with him, and everything he saw or heard wouldn't be valid in court if that happened. His last hope was to have an excuse to get away before the coke came out. An excuse like picking up a smoking hot brunette and disappearing with her.

[Kensi: Yeah. Y?]

Her message came just as he was about to head in. Quickly, he sent off another message:

[Can you come to The Mayan on Hill St, look hot, and let me pick you up? It's getting heavy tonight.]

[Kensi: Sure. I can be there in about an hour. Same guys who saw me last time?]

[No. Different crew. Pretend we've never met. An hour is perfect, thanks! This phone going dark now.]

Deeks locked his phone and stashed it beneath a loose flap of upholstery in the door. He took only his cover phone and his wallet with all of Dale John Sully's cards and IDs into the club with him, and tried to switch into the mindset of a criminal.

He sat in an exclusive corner with Ortega and his entourage, discussing the deal they were celebrating the near completion of in vague terms. He actively tried not to look for Kensi's tall, slender form too often amongst the crowd dancing to the loud music. This club was huge, and their spot was well hidden. He feared he'd have to go looking for her if she didn't appear soon.

After the third round of drinks, he was getting anxious. There had already been talk of discreetly bringing some cocaine out and really getting the party started. Finally, he spotted her. She'd set up near the end of the bar, in only somewhat obscured sight of their otherwise private booth. Deeks finished his drink with hidden relief, and excused himself to go get a different one.

As he approached her, he took a moment to really appreciate the outfit she was wearing: A hip hugging, short black skirt, a flowing red top that revealed most of her back and still managed to cling to her curves, and tall black heels. She was on fire, and he had to wait his turn for her to politely get rid of some other guy who had stepped in to flirt with her.

When he got his chance, he introduced himself to her. Kensi pretended at first to be a bit dismissive of him. But after a minute of him turning on his real charm, whatever character she was playing finally relented and let him buy her a drink.

"Maria," she said, when he asked her name again.

For the better part of an hour, he flirted with her. And she dished it right back. Deeks was in awe of her undercover skills. He could tell that a lot about the personality she was displaying wasn't real, but only because he knew better. If he hadn't, he would have never been able to tell she was faking. Though, he tried to convince himself that the attraction playing out between them was real. It was for him at least, and he had a good reason— a few good reasons to suspect that she really was in to him too. Not least of which was that she'd come home with him on three separate occasions now, and it had been her idea every time.

They had a couple of drinks, swayed to a couple of songs, and made small talk as best as they could above the blaring music. Kensi was getting more and more handsy with him, and all the while he shot cocky smirks back at Ortega when they were within sight of his booth. With his arms around "Maria's" waist, he covertly waved back at the extortion crew before heading towards the exit, the envy of every straight man in the club.

Kensi drove, which was for the best. Deeks noticed that she was being very vigilant for tails, but he didn't really think that was necessary at this point.

"They trust me pretty well by now," he told her. "Don't think they've had anyone on me for a month or so."

"This is just how I drive," she responded. "I'm pretty much always looking."

"Yikes," he said, grimacing. "Ugh. I could use some water. And something to eat."

"There's a twenty-four hour diner up here," she suggested. "Pretty empty about now, we'd see if anyone was trying to eavesdrop."

"Paranoid, much?" he teased.

She shot him a look of warning, and corrected him, "Cautious. And I have reason to be."

The diner was one of those greasy spoon places where the food never seemed to taste as good while the sun was up. But for their needs, it was perfect. Deeks had given Kensi his jacket, and they sat in a booth with coffee and pie to nibble on. It wasn't that late, and Deeks wasn't drunk, but he was willing to sit there and talk with her for hours if she let him.

The place was mostly empty. Confident that they were safe from prying ears, they talked about themselves a bit more than they ever had before to each other. Deeks mentioned his past as a lawyer, and talked about how fulfilling it was to be in law enforcement. Kensi spoke about her background in forensics, but otherwise kept tight lipped about her personal life. Deeks noticed that she held back, and with everything he'd seen of her vigilance, he tried not to take it personally.

One thing he was certain of, was that she was still flirting with him. If you could call it flirting. It was definitely banter. And more than a little playfully aggressive. But he prided himself on being able to read people, and he was absolutely sure that her smiles were genuine.

After an hour or so, she checked her phone and said, "It's getting late. You good to go home?"

Deeks sighed and answered, "Back to the downtown loft, at least. I haven't been _home_ in weeks. It's probably best if I don't go there."

"Well, _if_ you shut your phone all the way off, you could come home with me," she suggested.

Deeks smirked and asked, "Is this becoming a regular thing?"

"We are _not_ dating, if that's what you're asking," she clarified. "This is just… easy. Simple. So let's keep it that way."

"Wouldn't want it any other way," he agreed. After all, she was gorgeous and fun, but he did not think they were compatible for anything more than fighting crime and having fantastically hot sex.

Traffic was light, and it was a quick drive to Kensi's. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting to see in her living room, but he definitely was not prepared for how chaotic it was. He wouldn't have considered her place dirty; there wasn't any trash or food laying about. Just old mail, a lot of keepsakes, and a ton of tactical gear strewn about haphazardly.

That's all he had time to see in the few seconds between being let in, and when Kensi dragged him back to her bedroom. She never even turned on the lights, but he had to assume from the pile of clean clothes sitting on top of the dresser that the drawers were likely empty. The bed, however, was vacant. And after a minute of frantic kisses and all four hands scrambling to remove their outerwear, they fell onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs.

Kensi was voracious. Rolling on top of him, she pinned him to the bed and attacked his mouth. Deeks returned her ministrations enthusiastically, and rolled his hips up against hers as she ground against him. Their underwear still separated him, but he was already straining against the fabric.

He sighed with his whole voice when she pulled away and sat upright. But he immediately forgave her as she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra. She then hovered over him on straight arms, inviting him to reach up and latch on to her breasts with his mouth. He did just that, and was further rewarded with a contented moan as he swirled his tongue around her quickly stiffening nipple.

His hands had found their way to her perfectly round ass. Squeezing her firm butt, his thumbs hooked around the waistband of her panties, and started to pull them down. Kensi shifted to the side to help hasten their removal, and Deeks took his chance to flip her over to her back. Rolling off the bed with grace, he kneeled on the floor and pulled her by her thighs to the edge. Tossing her panties behind him without a care where they landed, he buried his face between her legs with no fanfare. He had to hold onto her squirming hips when she jumped at the contact. Deeks hadn't eased into it at all, and had pressed his tongue straight on her clit and sucked, hard.

Kensi responded with panting, moaning gasps. She propped herself up on her elbows to look down at him, then let herself fall back to the bed with a thump several times during the minutes he devoured her pussy. Each time he reached up to grasp one of her breasts, she arched her back into his touch. And he was genuinely concerned once or twice that she might crush his head between her legs.

Deeks was enjoying her reactions to what he was doing almost as much as she seemed to be enjoying herself. He had never considered himself _this good_ at eating out. But he considered the possibility that there was something special; something compatible about them as a pair… at least sexually. Socially they were amiable at best, and combative seemed to be the norm. But maybe that's also what made them so electrifying in bed together.

He continued to run his tongue up and down between her folds. He was pushing so hard that he squished her clit when he was near the top, and slipped an inch or two into the entrance to her pussy when he reached the bottom. Her juices flowed freely, and he eagerly lapped them up as she careened closer to both the edge of the bed, and what promised to be a wild orgasm— if her already throbbing bundle of nerves was any indication.

Sure enough, when he sucked her clit into his mouth, and teased it gently between his teeth, Kensi lost all semblance of composure as she kicked his shoulders and bucked up on the bed as she came. Deeks held on tight to her thighs, keeping his lips on her heated flesh until she sat up, and tugged him by the hair on the scruff of his neck up to her. He winced, but if she wanted to play rough, he was game.

He wiggled out of his boxers and kicked them off his ankles as he climbed back onto the bed. Lifting her by the small of her back, he tossed her further up the mattress, onto her pillows. Covering her mouth with his, he gently bit at her lips during the push and pull of their dramatic kiss.

She reached between them to wrap her fingers firmly around his girth, and he groaned when she squeezed on him with just the right strength. Keeping her hold on him, she pushed his shoulder until he rolled to his side. She continued to tug on him while they kissed for another minute, then she rolled from the bed and bounded to her dresser.

Returning with a condom in hand, Kensi crawled up to Deeks. He had repositioned himself, and was sitting up waiting for her. She pushed him down forcefully, and he let himself fall to the flat of his back.

Her face now level with his twitching cock, he met her wild gaze as she looked up at him. He let his head drop to the pillow with a groan when she licked him from base to tip, before taking him into her mouth as deep as she could.

She alternated between sucking and pumping with her hand, moaning right along with him. She had let go of him, and put both of her hands on his thighs, so he wrapped his own hand around the base of his cock while she continued suck on him. When she released him for a moment, he pulled his dick away as she moved to take him in her mouth again. He smirked down at her when she glared at him, and figured that he got what he deserved when she lightly grazed the skin of his shaft with her teeth.

Finished with this game, and already feeling himself getting pushed towards the edge, he pulled away entirely. Kensi crawled up to kiss him again, and made to push him down on his back. But he used his strength to resist her, and instead rolled her flat on her stomach. Kensi didn't fight him, but she did push her back up against his chest as he covered her body with his and bit at her shoulder.

Holding himself on one arm, he tore the wrapper of the condom open with his teeth, and used his other hand to roll it on. She raised herself to her knees and leaned her ass back against him as he pushed himself inside. She was very wet from the excitement of their foreplay, but still tight as well. Her inner walls squeezed around him as they gave way, and by the time he was all the way in, he was already panting from how good it felt.

He started to rock back and forth, in long, smooth strokes.

"Oh my God," Kensi moaned as he moved with speed. "Harder, Deeks!"

"Fuck, yes!" Deeks answered, immediately following her command.

Without holding back, he pounded into her with force, propelling her forward a few inches with each thrust. She slammed back into him, and met him stroke for stroke. Their skin clapped together loudly each time, but was nearly drowned out by the loud moans and gasps each of them were emitting.

Kensi's arms soon gave out, and her chest collapsed down onto the bed. Deeks leaned over her further, pinning her wrists down with his hands as he kept on crashing into her again, and again. She moaned loudly into her pillow, and called out several muffled, nonsense words that he couldn't understand.

When she surfaced for air, she told him, "Keep going, Deeks! Don't stop!"

He had absolutely no intention of stopping.

Soon after, her legs gave out too, and she lay flat on the bed with her legs spread out beneath him. Deeks lowered himself until his whole body was flush with hers. He was starting to strain with the effort of keeping up this mind numbing pace, but Kensi was whimpering with each breath and he knew he needed to hold out just a little bit longer for her.

Finally, her inner muscles began to clench tightly around him, and he struggled to continue moving inside her. Completely out of control, she arched back up against him over and over for several seconds, swearing and calling out his name again.

Deeks held still on top of her when she stopped moving, save for her heaving back with heavy breaths. He was sure he was only seconds from coming, but he could feel her twitching around him and he wanted this feeling to last as long as it could.

Through her gasps for air, Kensi asked him, "You haven't finished yet?"

"No, not yet," he confirmed.

"Come on, Deeks!" she begged, reaching back behind her to scratch at his cheek.

Deeks pulled out, and she moaned in complaint. He used his remaining strength to roll her again, nestling his body between her legs when she came to a rest on her back. He dropped his face to hers, capturing her lips and swallowing her moan when he pushed back into her pussy, still overstimulated from her release.

He pulled out once more and rubbed the head of his cock against her clit, feeling it puff up again and start to throb at his touch.

Kensi bit her own lip as she cried out, "Just put it back in!"

He obliged, of course, and started to slam into her with all the speed and strength he could muster. Nothing about what they were doing was sweet or emotional. But it was desperate and passionate none the less. And Deeks had never been this turned on or worked up for anyone else. Maybe it was how hot she was. Maybe it was how badass she was. He didn't know. But he knew that even compared to the first few times they slept together, this was hands down the best sex he'd ever had. If he could only make it last just a little longer.

But the overwhelming pleasure he felt was finally getting the better of him. His tensed muscles and strained grunts signaled at last the slipping of his composure. He felt the pressure in his balls burst forth, then the sweet tingle of his release shooting out as he spilled himself inside of her with one last, hard thrust.

Still inside of her, and still hard for a little while longer, he could hear her pant and feel her clenching around him. He dropped a free hand between them and curled his fingers up against her clit, rubbing and tickling the tender nub until she cried out and came around him once again.

She pulled his head to hers by wrapping her hands behind his neck, and he was forced to postpone catching his breath until her need for his kisses had been satisfied. Finally she released him, and they were quiet.

Deeks slinked away after a moment to get rid of the condom and clean up. He returned as quickly as he could and plopped down beside her again. Kensi was motionless and asleep, or so he thought.

She lifted an arm and slumped it across his chest, and he curled his body against hers contentedly.

He really didn't want to get up. He told himself it was because he didn't want to go back to being Dale Sully, the criminal ex-lawyer, and that it had nothing to do with wanting to stay with her. Though, he knew he did.

"I, uh… I'd love to stay… If you want," he said softly to her drowsy form.

Kensi lifted her head and looked at him in surprise. She started to move her mouth, though no words came out. Then she answered, "I usually get up really early to jog. And, uh, you should probably get back to your cover house anyways."

"Yeah, you're probably right," he agreed, trying real hard not to look put off.

She got up and disappeared into the bathroom, leaving him to gather his clothes in silence. Just as he'd finished dressing himself, she came back out.

"See you around, Deeks," she told him as he started walking towards the hallway.

"Bye for now, Kens," he answered. Pausing to look at her, he added with a cocky grin, "I'll be back."

* * *

 **A/N: And so will I. I've taken this story much farther than I ever intended. But I think I'll wrap it up in one more chapter and the end of Deeks' deep cover stint.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And the last planned entry of this series, closing up this story after episode 2x01 ("Human Traffic").**

* * *

Deeks didn't want to drink, he wanted to fight. One of the reasons he'd quit being a lawyer is that the criminal justice system seemed to do so little to punish so many of the worst criminals. But on days like this, even being a cop didn't cut it. He wanted to go all-out vigilante.

If the NCIS team hadn't been there, he might have pulled the trigger. If Kensi hadn't been there, he might have shot that dirty, cop killer. But he listened to her, and she led him away. Sam and Callen had taken soon-to-be ex-Detective Scarli into custody, leaving Kensi to drive Deeks back in his own car. Immediately into their drive, she started trying to make conversation.

"You work with Traynor a long time?" she asked, her voice full of sympathy.

"Actually, no," he answered. Pausing to reflect on a more complete answer, he continued, "I'd seen her around the precinct once or twice before. But we were only partnered up just after you and I met." He paused again before prodding, "You gonna tell me how stupid it was to get involved with a partner?"

"No. I'm not that cruel," she assured him softly. "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

Deeks would have thought he wouldn't feel like talking about it. But the second he opened his mouth, it all spilled out and he found himself telling her everything.

"Even so, I feel the need to say that I never meant it to happen. About a week ago, we had been meeting up to exchange information when we realized that we were being watched," he explained. "She was a quick thinker and turned it into a situation that looked more like a booty call. Even took me home to try and sell it. I thought we weren't followed. But we'd already been outed by then, so it didn't matter."

They were stopped at a red light, and Kensi was meeting his gaze intensely and expectantly. She looked like she wanted to know exactly what happened next… but also like she didn't. A car honking behind them saved him from her piercing, mismatched eyes once the light had turned green.

"She liked me. But honestly, we weren't that close, and I barely even knew her. Which almost makes it worse," he said. "She deserved to see this case through. And she died before she could make that happen."

Kensi continued to drive in silence. She took them back to the Mission, so she could switch back to her car and let him go on his way. As they neared the parking garage, he groaned when he remembered, "Agh. I have to leave this car with the fleet for now. It's evidence."

"How are you getting home?" she asked with concern.

"I guess… a cab?" he wondered aloud.

"I can come get you when I'm done," she offered.

Deeks peered at her and told her honestly, "With Internal Affairs involved, this could take a few hours."

Nodding knowingly, she retorted, "I just sniped some foreign nationals through the window of an old government building. Believe me, I have paperwork to do too. Just give me a call."

"Okay."

* * *

The preliminary reports he had to file for the case weren't as bad as he thought they'd be. Mostly because he hadn't been a witness to Jess's murder. Other cops in the department were unnaturally nice to him, and he hated to think about the reason why.

As he finished with the bare minimum required paperwork he needed to get done, he thought about texting Kensi. He decided against it. Whatever the two of them had been doing prior to all of this, it likely wouldn't continue. Between his unprofessional outburst, the implication that he had been involved with his partner, and the fact that he was going back to the NCIS team, she likely didn't want anything to do with him outside of work. So he called a cab, and made his way back to his real apartment for the first time in months.

His body still stung from the explosion yesterday. So one of the first things he did was get out of his clothes and into a jarringly cold shower to sooth his skin. Once dry, he put some aloe on the burns and trudged back into his empty kitchen in nothing but sweatpants.

"Ramen it is," he announced to his bare cabinet after inspecting the slim dinner pickings available.

"Or we could just order some take out," a sharp, feminine voice answered from behind him.

"Gah! Kensi!" he shouted, his heart racing in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer your phone," she stated plainly.

"How did you get in? Did I leave the door unlocked?" he wondered aloud.

"Nope."

Shaking his head in confusion, he collected himself and asked again, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay," she replied honestly. "Today was hard on _me_ , and I didn't even know any of these people."

"I'm fine," he answered. When her eyes narrowed at him he altered his statement. "Or at least, I will be. I've been through rough days like this before."

"Okay."

"Okay," he repeated.

Deeks put a shirt on and Kensi ordered food from a near by Chinese restaurant. It arrived, and they ate in front of the TV, making simple conversation with a baseball game on in the background that neither of them were really watching.

After they were done eating, she sat next to him with her arms crossed, staring him down. Her face softened, and she started to tell him, "There's another reason I'm here. You're back with our team in a few days, right?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Once I'm through with interviews, psych evals, and reports for this case. Could take a day, could take the rest of the week."

"Hm. Well… None of the others know… about what we've been doing," she said, trying to convey meaning with her eyes beyond what her vague words had said.

"You mean, that we've slept together," he clarified, watching her steadily.

"Yes."

Under his breath he added, " _Like, five times._ "

Kensi rolled her eyes and continued, "And they can't know."

"I wasn't going to tell them," he assured her.

"And it can't happen again," she stated.

"Well, that's a shame. But that's probably for the best," Deeks sighed. With his eyebrows raised and a tone of genuine curiosity in his voice, he asked, "Just, tell me you weren't relieved when you saw me alive."

She considered him a moment, and answered with a playful smile, "I was relieved. Then you opened your mouth, and I was over it."

Deeks returned that smile, and switched seamlessly into his taunting, sarcastic voice. "You're right of course, we can't have sex again," he said. "You'll just have to resist me."

"Oh, for the love of—"

Amused by her feigned indigence, he continued to prod her, "So what I'm saying is, no matter how hard you beg—"

"Ha!"

"—We can't sleep together again," he insisted.

"I'm glad your sense of humor is back!" she teased. Kensi still seemed incredulous, and challenged him, "You're telling me that if I stripped down right now, you think _you'd_ be able to resist _me_?"

"Guess we'll have to find out," he taunted.

When he said that last, arrogant line, Deeks never would have imagined that it would actually work. But Kensi was either more competitive or more horny than he had originally thought. At his suggestion, she peeled her shirt off and literally threw it at his face before kicking her boots off and sauntering back to his bedroom. He may have been hurting, but he wasn't about to pass this opportunity up. So he followed her back there.

He caught up to her in his doorframe, and pinned her to it.

"I knew it!" she declared. "You're so easy."

"Me?" he asked indignantly. "You're the one who folded!"

"I've taken pity on you," she insisted.

"How kind. And it has nothing to do with how thoroughly I rock your world whenever we do this?" he asked seductively.

"Hmmm," she considered. "Only a little."

Through with talking, she melded her lips with his, and tugged at the drawstring of his sweats. He ditched the sweats, and helped her rid herself of her pants. They tumbled back on his bed and settled into a series of softer, more languid kisses.

Deeks kissed her cheek, then her jaw, and down her neck where he lingered for several moments. He stopped kissing entirely and sighed heavily as an unexpected wave of sadness and guilt washed over him again.

He lifted his head to look down at her, his sad eyes meeting her concerned ones. Softly, he spoke, "I don't know what you must think of me. I swear, I don't fall into bed with every hot female cop I meet."

She brushed the hair from his eyes, and met them with sympathy. "I think you're a guy in a lonely profession that makes it hard to trust people. I know what that's like."

"I suppose you do," he agreed, not knowing if that made him feel any better.

"And hard to connect with anyone you might lose. I know a thing or two about that, too," she continued, her voice heavy with regret. Cupping his face, she waited for his gaze to return to hers before asking, "Hey, seriously. Are you okay?"

Deeks paused a moment to consider, then answered truthfully, "No."

"Well, you will be… Eventually," she promised.

Kensi continued to run her fingers through his hair. She tilted her head up and waited, her eyes finally closing when he lowered his face to hers in a gentle kiss.

However playfully they had started off a minute ago, they now moved over each other's bodies slowly, with emotion; with a connection Deeks was sure they both felt, even if they were trying to deny it. He tried to force these thoughts from his mind as he sunk deeper into her kisses.

She was running her hands up and down his bare back. His skin was getting hotter by the second, and it had nothing to do with the shallow burns. She squeezed his butt cheeks, then pushed at the elastic of his underwear until he lifted his hips enough to let them slide down his thighs. His cock sprung free, already half hard, and her hand immediately dropped down to help him along.

Moaning into her continued kisses, Deeks slid off of her so he could peel her panties slowly down her long legs while she unfastened and shed her bra. He crawled back up her body, dragging his lips along her smooth skin until he returned to her doting kisses.

His face still hurt from earlier in the afternoon, and she tenderly avoided his cuts and bruises. But something else was different. Something about the way Kensi was letting him take his time. Maybe she was serious about calling it quits after this— maybe she also wanted to savor their last time together.

Despite his intention of taking things slowly, he couldn't help but feel the moisture and heat radiating out from between her legs. His cock was dangerously close to poking in, so he reluctantly pulled away from her before he could get ahead of himself.

Instead he moved his fingers between her legs to spread apart her folds while his lips repeated the journey down her body. Kensi arched her back up expectantly on the pillows above him, impatiently waiting for him to quit teasing her. Holding the lips of her pussy with two fingers, he grazed the tip of his tongue against her clit in a barely there touch.

Kensi moaned in pleasure, and maybe in frustration as he continued his pattern of feather light flicks from his tongue, and slow caresses from his lips. If she wanted more though, she didn't ask for it out loud. All she did do was start to gyrate her hips, pushing herself harder against his face. Deeks thought that was perhaps the sexiest thing ever, and responded by wrapping his arms around her thighs and pulling her closer to him still.

He increased the intensity of what he was doing with his mouth, content to go all night if he had to. But it was Kensi who pulled him off and up to her level. His hand replaced his mouth, and he could feel that she was already pulsating gently as he delved deeper and deeper with his dancing fingers.

Somewhere between the messy kisses that had started up again, she broke away to give him a wild look.

"Deeks! Now!" she commanded him.

He scrambled to reach the drawer of his bedside stand and yanked it open. Immediately, he found what he was looking for, frantically tore and tossed aside the packaging, and rolled the condom on himself. Barely a second later, Kensi wrapped her slender fingers around his girth and guided his cock down to where they both wanted it to be.

Deeks pushed inside in a single smooth motion, grunting in deep satisfaction when he slid all the way in. No sooner had his thighs touched hers, than he felt her gentle throbbing escalate into chain of fluttering spasms that gripped and pulled at him as he held steady, buried in her heat.

Kensi moaned, and whimpered, and stretched out her body beneath him. She swayed her hips back and forth, keeping the sensations alive for both of them. He patiently waited for her to settle down, unsure about how long he could resist the urge to move. When she opened her contrasting eyes and met his again, he decided to test the waters with a single, deliberate thrust.

She gasped and lifted her chin, slamming her eyes shut as she bit her own lower lip. When he did it again, her hands slid up from his shoulders to his neck and gripped at the short hairs there. She pulled his head down to hers and gently nibbled at _his_ lips instead. Through sharp, steady breaths, he returned her devouring kisses and started to move in and out of her with slowly increasing speed.

After a minute of this, he broke their kiss and sat back up on his knees. Continuing to thrust, he held on to her sprawled thighs, pulling her to him in time with each of his strokes. He looked down and saw how the lips of her pussy gripped his cock, clinging to him as he pushed in and out. That sight coupled with the feeling of her around him was nearly enough to finish him off much sooner than he was ready for. So he slowed down again, and bent over to return his eyes to the level of hers.

She welcomed him with a kiss, and they focused more on what their lips were doing for a few moments. Then Kensi pushed on his shoulders, rolling him until their positions were reversed. Her breasts pressed flat against his body, she raised and lowered her hips in a deliberate way to maximize the friction between them.

Some of her motions were more side to side, and his cock was squeezed back and forth inside her as she swayed. As much as he loved being in control, there was something to be said for letting her do it. When Kensi was the one in charge, she was unpredictable. He didn't know what was coming next, and the surprise element of it made him that much more sorry that this was to be their last time.

She had really upped the tempo, crashing down on him with speed and force. And Deeks could no longer lay idly beneath her. He had begun to push back up against her, holding onto her ass as she sat straight up above him.

Again, he found himself transfixed by the sight before him. Her fiercely beautiful face was scrunched up in pleasure, the muscles of her toned stomach were flexed, the crystal of her naval ring dangled back and forth, and her perfect breasts bounced as she rode him towards her second climax.

He thought he was about to lose it again, as she collapsed back on top of him, biting his shoulder and clinging to him. Her hips moved as erratically as the convulsing muscles within her that were clenching around his cock and threatening to pull him with her.

With a strength he didn't know he still had, he rolled them one more time. Free to move without hinderance, he started to pound into her repeatedly. Her body was still wrapped tightly around his, and her moans of ecstasy were broken only when she needed to take a ragged breath.

As the sensations that now controlled his whole body started to crash over him, Deeks himself found it impossible to contain the grunts and groans that broadcast the pleasure he was feeling. Her lips found his again, and their dueling tongues muffled his cry as his tension was finally released. His body quaked, and his cock— still buried deep within her, throbbed as he spilled himself after a final thrust.

Panting, and groaning with effort, he pulled away to deal with the rubber and the results of their romp on his bed. Kensi was still laying there when he returned, sprawled across his entire mattress and catching her breath. To his surprise, she nestled back into him when he pressed his chest to her back, and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I should go soon," she said somewhat wistfully with a sigh.

"I'd tell you to stay, but it's become clear to me that you respond best to reverse psychology," he informed her. "So yeah, go."

She turned her head so he could see her roll her eyes at him. With a smile, she said, "You must think I'm pretty dim to try that again."

"Not at all, actually," he disagreed. "But I don't know what to think of you. Despite of what we've already been through, I hardly know you. I suppose that'll change soon, now that we're partners."

"Maybe. Maybe not," she said. She turned away again before continuing, "I never got to know my last partner that well."

Deeks wanted to ask her more about that; about her mysterious partner who was absent when they first met, and now seemed to be entirely out of the picture. But now wasn't the time. So he just continued to hold her.

"You're still here," he reminded her in a whisper, smiling.

"I said I'd go _soon_ ," she clarified, rolling to face him and tracing little circles with the tip of her finger on his chest. "But not yet."

* * *

It was two hours, another round in bed, and a shared shower later before Kensi was finally serious about leaving.

As he walked with her to his front door, he was pretty sure he saw her shooting anxious glances his way. He was a bit nervous himself, knowing that he'd have to start working with her on a daily basis. He had no idea how they would interact, and despite her kind words to him earlier, he still wasn't sure what she really thought of him.

"For real, though. Never again," she insisted once they'd reached his foyer.

"Right," he agreed, intending to sound serious.

Giving him a stern look, she said, "We can't…"

"I know," he said, nodding genuinely. "Because we work together now."

Deeks felt almost a little bit choked up when she looked him in the eye and finished saying in earnest, "Because, you're _one of us_ now."

* * *

 **A/N: I had to watch the last part of season 1 to make this whole story line up with the show. My intent is that they now return to the cannon events that follow, and the pair continue on as if nothing ever happened.**

 **Now, some day when I get around to going through season 2, I'll have this in the back of my mind. And I think I'll enjoy imagining that all their banter is just because two sexually frustrated people just want to bang again, and they can't/won't.**

 **I doubt I'll write much more on that given the list of other stories I intend to write, but you never know. If I do decide to do another early season 2 story, it would likely appear here. For now, I'll mark this one as complete.**

 **As always, thanks for the follows, favs and reviews. You all are great!**


End file.
